1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inhibitors of cholesterol esterase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary hypercholesterolemia is an established risk factor of atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease (CHD). Epidemiological data indicate a positive relationship between serum LDL-cholesterol and CHD which is the leading cause of death in both men and women in the United States. Clinical trials with cholesterol-lowering regimens are beneficial in the prevention of CHD morbidity and mortality. A variety of regimens have been used to lower serum cholesterol including diet restriction, nicotinic acid, bile acid sequestrants, and HMGCoA reductase inhibitors. Reductase inhibitors have become widely used in recent years. Although generally well tolerated and effective, side effects have been reported in up to 4% of participants in controlled trials, including increases in serum levels of hepatic headache, and sleep disorders. With prolonged use, other side effects have been reported including depression, sensorimotor neuropathy and eczema. Alternative therapies are needed, especially for populations that cannot tolerate reductase inhibitors.